Banjir
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Bagaimanakah upayah Vongola mengatasi banjir?/ "Tsuna! Airnya mulai masuk!"/ "EXTREM! Semuanya! Tutup celah-celah didalam rumah!" / "Kufufu Tsunayoshi, airnya masih tetap masuk!" / "Bo-bossu..aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." / "Juudaime! Kita harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!" / "HIEEEEE! Semuanya tetap bertahan!" / "Mati lampu herbivore."/ RnR!


**Summary **: Bagaimanakah upayah Vongola mengatasi banjir?/ "Tsuna! Airnya mulai masuk!"/ "EXTREM! Semuanya! Tutup celah-celah didalam rumah!" / "Kufufu Tsunayoshi, airnya masih tetap masuk!" / "Bo-bossu..aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." / "Juudaime! Kita harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!" / "HIEEEEE! Semuanya tetap bertahan!" / "Mati lampu herbivore."/ RnR!

**Disclaimer **: KHR bukan punya saya.

**Warning **: Banjir, gaje, garing dll.

**.**

**Banjir**

**.**

"Ah~, sungguh hari yang indah!" Ucap Tsuna sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna kau terlihat sangat bersemangat." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum.

"Yakyuu-baka! Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Benarkah? Ahahahaha, maaf Gokudera." Ucap Yamamoto dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Aku senang karena Reborn dan yang lainnya pergi kembali ke Italy." Ucap Tsuna mencoba melerai pertengkaran kedua guardiansnya "Tapi okaa-san juga ikut." Ucap Tsuna sembari menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tenang saja Juudaime! Aku sebagai tangan-kanan anda akan menemani Juudaime!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Huwaa! Kalau begitu apa aku juga boleh Tsuna, kau tau lebih banyak lebih baik!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Juudaime tidak memerlukanmu Yakyuu-baka!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun." Ucap Tsuna dan bel terdengar "Oh tidak! Kita telat! HIEEE!" Seru Tsuna sembari berlari kedalam sekolahan diikuti oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

.xXx.

"Jadi, apakah kalian akan langsung kerumahku?" Tanya Tsuna dan Yamamoto serta Gokudera mengangguk. Ketiganyapun pergi mengarah kerumah Tsuna. Tsuna nampak mengambil kunci dibawah rumah dan membuka pintunya.

"Ah, ka-kau sudah pulang bossu." Ucap sebuah suara dan ketiganya melirik kedepan dimana disana terlihat Chrome yang tengah membawa panci berisi sayuran kemeja. Dan dia tidak sendirian disana, ada Ryohei, Mukuro dan Hibari.

"HIIEEEE! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!" Seru Tsuna.

"Berisik omnivore." Ucap Hibari dan Tsuna terdiam.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aku disini karena Arcobaleno itu menyuruhku." Ucap Mukuro.

"Be-begitu juga denganku bossu." Ucap Chrome.

"Master Pao-Pao dengan extrem menyuruhku untuk menemanimu Sawada!" Seru Ryohei.

"Hn, akambo itu berjanji akan melawanku jika aku menurutinya." Ucap Hibari.

_"Reborn! Kau telah merencanakan semua ini!" _Batin Tsuna.

"Teme! Aku bisa menjaga Juudaime sendiri!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Master Pao-Pao memberikanku tugas Tako-head! Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya dengan extrem!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Apa katamu Shibafu-atam!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Herbivore, kalian berisik. Kamikorosu." Ucap Hibari dengan tonfanya.

"Kufufufu, kau ingin bermain Kyoya?" Tanya Mukuro dengan tridentnya.

"Maa, maa. Tenanglah kalian semua." Ucap Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan yang lainnya.

"Hentikan semuanya!" Seru Tsuna dan semuanya nampak terdiam.

"Wao." Ucap Hibari sembari menyerigai.

"Kufufufu." Tawa Mukuro.

"Huh, jika kalian ingin ada disini. Kalian harus menuruti beberapa aturan." Ucap Tsuna "Kalian semua." Lanjutnya sembari melirik kearah Hibari dan Mukuro "Peraturannya simple. Jangan berkelahi didalam rumah ini. Mengerti!" Ucap Tsuna.

"Baiklah Juudaime."

"Kufufufu."

"Ahahaha, oke Tsuna!"

"Tentu saja Sawada!"

"Hn."

"O-oke bossu."

.xXx.

"Juudaime! Diluar hujan deras." Ucap Gokudera.

"Ah, jika hujan deras seperti ini bisa-bisa banjir." Ucap Tsuna sembari menatap kearah slokkan yang mulai tergenang air.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan bossu?" Tanya Chrome.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Ucap Tsuna sembari menghela nafas.

"Tsuna airnya mulai masuk!" Seru Yamamoto saat membuka pintu rumah, dimana dihalaman sekarang tergenang air.

"HIIIEEEE?! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?!" Seru Tsuna bingung.

"EXTREM! Semuanya tutup celah-celah didalam rumah!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memerintah kami Shibafu-atama!" Ucap Gokudera.

"HIEEE! Kalau itu bisa menahan air! Mari kita lakukan mina!" Ucap Tsuna.

"Tch, aku tidak ingin." Ucap Hibari.

"Kufufufu, apakah kau tidak bisa Kyoya." Ucap Mukuro "Kau takut bukan?"

"Aku tidak takut herbivore." Ucap Hibari sembari menglare Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, tunjukkan." Ucap Mukuro.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyoya dan pergi dari sana, menuju kehalaman belakang.

"Kufufufu, sekarang kita lakukan sisanya." Ucap Mukuro.

"Baiklah semuanya! Cepat tutup celah-celah dirumah ini!" Ucap Tsuna.

"OKE!" Semuanya berlari kesetiap sisi ruangan. Sekarang kita kearah dapur untuk melihat Chrome dan Mukuro menyumbat setiap sisi disana.

"Mukuro-sama, kira-kira disini diperlukan ngak?" Tanya Chrome sembari menunjuk kearah celah kecil yang berada didapur.

"Kufufufu tentu saja Chrome." Ucap Mukuro.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Chrome sembari menunjuk kearah sudut yang terlihat tetesan kecil keluar.

"Iya." Ucap Mukuro.

"Bagaimana dengan ini Mukuro-sama?" Tanya Chrome.

"Tutup saja semuanya Chrome!" Ucap Mukuro kesal.

"Baiklah Mukuro-sama!" Ucap Chrome dengan semangat 45.

Sementara itu Yamamoto dan Gokudera dikamar mandi.

"Yakyuu-baka! Kau sudah menutup celah-celah yang bocor?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Sudah." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan aliran airnya?" Tanya Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengambil satu gayung lalu membasahi lantai, air tertahan karena lubangnya telah ditutup.

"Sudah." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana dengan kerannya, sudah kau matikan?" Tanya Gokudera, Yamamoto melirik kearah keran dan nampak membukanya, dan tidak ada air yang keluar.

"Sudah!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Bagus sekarang-." Mari kita tinggalkan cek dan recek merek berdua, sekarang kita mengarah kebagian ruang tamu dimana Tsuna tengah menutup beberapa celah, dengan sangat damai.

"Baiklah setelah itu tutup celah ini, lalu ini, dan ini, serta ini, HIIEEE! Bagaimana menutup celah ini?!" Seru Tsuna frustasi. Sekarang kita berpaling kearah Ryohei.

"TUTUP DENGAN EXTREEMM! DENGAN EXTREM! SANGAT EXTREM!" Seru Ryohei sembari menutup celah-celah dipintu masuk. Kita mengarah kearah Hibari.

"Hmm, bagaiamana caranya menutup ini?" Tanya Hibari begitu melihat sedikit celah dipintu halaman belakang.

.

.

"Baiklah, apakah semua sudah ditutup?" Tanya Tsuna dan semuanya mengangguk "Kalau begitu kita ting-!" Tiba-tiba saja langsung mati lampu.

"AHH! APA YANG TERJADI BOSSU!" Tanya Chrome.

"HIIEEE! Aku juga tidak tau!" Seru Tsuna.

"KUFUFU! KITA DISERANG TSUNAYOSHI!" Seru Mukuro.

"JUUDAIME! TETAPLAH DIBELAKANG SAYA!" Seru Gokudera.

"AHAHAHA! APAKAH KITA SEDANG BERMAIN GAME!?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"INI SANGAT EXTREM!" Seru Ryohei.

"Hn, ini hanya mati lampu herbivore." Ucap Hibari dan semuanya hening.

"Kufufufu, tentu saja! Iya itu benar! Kufufufu." Ucap Mukuro.

"Untuk seseorang yang bilang kita diserang, kau cepat sekali berubah mood Mukuro, ahahahaha." Ucap Yamamoto sedangkan didalam gelap Hibari menyerigai.

"E-eh, bo-bossu, aku merasakan basah." Ucap Chrome.

"E-eh benarkah?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku juga Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera.

"Siapa saja tolong hidupkan lampu." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Mati lampu herbivore." Ucap Hibari.

"Kalau begitu gunakan ilusimu nanas!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Kufufufu apa katamu gurita." Ucap Mukuro.

"Kau mendengarkan aku!" Ucap Gokudera dan cahaya kembali menyala, Chrome menggunakan ilusinya.

"Umm, bossu. Airnya masuk." Ucap Chrome melihat genangan air dibawah mereka.

"HIIEEE! Bagaimana bisa!" Ucap Tsuna.

"AH! Kita melupakan satu celah!" Ucap Gokudera menunjuk kearah gudang.

"HIEEE! Benar juga!" Seru Tsuna baru ingat.

"Baiklah, mari kita tutup to the extrem!" Seru Ryohei dan mengarah kesana lalu nampak mencoba membuka pintunya "Sawada! Dimana kunci ini?!" Tanyanya.

"Ini oni-san." Ucap Tsuna melemparkan kuncinya, tentu saja karena dia Dame-Tsuna jadinya kuncinya jatuh kedalam air yang menggenang "HIIIEEE!"

"EXTREM!" Seru Ryohei dan mencari kunci dibawah sana.

"Tch, kau lama shibafu-atama!" Ucap Gokudera dan ikut mencari.

"Biar kubantu!" Ucap Yamamoto ikut membantu.

"Oh tidak, bossu, airnya mengalir makin tinggi!" Ucap Chrome.

"HIIEE! Kita harus cepat menemukannya." Ucap Tsuna ikut membantu sedangkan Hibari hanya pergi kekamar atas tentu saja untuk tidur.

"Mukuro-sama, tolong bantu yang lainnya aku akan mencoba menahan." Ucap Chrome dan Mukuro mengangguk lalu membantu. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian.

"Aku menemukannya!" Ucap Yamamoto dan menyerahkan ke Ryohei yang membuka pintu itu dan aliran makin banyak masuk.

"EXTREM!" Ucap Ryohei.

"HIIEEEE!" Seru Tsuna.

"BAKAA!" Seru Gokudera.

"AHHH!" Seru Yamamoto.

"KUFU! Lari Chrome! Lari!" Seru Mukuro dan Chrome mengangguk lalu lari ketangga.

"Semuanya naik keatas!" Ucap Yamamoto dan semuanya berenang menuju keatas.

"HIEEE! Tolong aku!" Seru Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Pegang tangan saya!" Ucap Gokudera menjulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Tako-head!" Ucap Ryohei yang memegang tangan Gokudera.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Yang kubicarkaan itu Juudaime bukan kau!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Sawada! Pegang tanganku!" Ucap Ryohei dan Tsuna memegang tangan Ryohei kemudian ketiganya naik keatas dan pergi kekamar Tsuna.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yamamoto saat mereka sampai diatas.

"Kami hampir hanyut Yakyuu-baka!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Maa, maa." Ucap Yamamoto sedangkan Mukuro hanya tertawa dan Chrome nampak menatap kiri-kanan. Didalam kamar Tsuna, jendela telah ditutup dengan kayu begitu juga dengan pintunya.

"Kufufufu sepertinya kita aman untuk sekarang." Ucap Mukuro.

"Hujan kali ini sungguh deras sekali." Ucap Yamamoto mendapat anggukan dari Ryohei.

"Bossu! Airnya!" Ucap Chrome menunjuk kearah pintu dimana air mulai masuk.

"HIEE! SEMUANYA TAHAN!" Seru Tsuna sembari menahan pintu, Ryohei, Yamamoto dan Gokudera serta Mukuro membantunya, Hibari? Dia tengah tertidur pulas dikasur Tsuna.

"Chrome! Jendelanya!" Ucap Mukuro dan Chrome berbalik lalu nampak menahan jendelanya agar tidak termasuk air.

"Hibari-san! Bangun!" Teriak Tsuna tapi Hibari masih tetap tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Chrome bertahanlah!" Ucap Mukuro dan berpindah kearah Chrome.

"HIEEE! Kita tidak akan kuat!" Ucap Tsuna masih mencoba menahan.

"Hibari! Bangun teme!" Ucap Gokudera sembari mengambil kotak pensil dan melemparkan keHibari.

"Herbivore." Ucap Hibari dengan hawa mistinya.

"Nanti saja jika kau ingin mengigitnya sempai! Sekarang bantu kami menahan banjir ini!" Ucap Yamamoto.

Oh tidak! Jendela satunya!" Ucap Tsuna dan Hibari mendekat kejendela itu lalu menahannya.

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi, airnya masih tetap masuk!" Ucap Mukuro.

"Kita tidak cukup kuat Tsuna!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Bo-bossu...aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Ucap Chrome.

"EXTREM! Berjuang!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Juudaime! Kita harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Hn, setelah ini selesai aku akan mengkamikorosu kalian semua." Ucap Hibari sembari menahan jendela yang nampak ingin terbuka.

"Semuanya tetap berjuang semuanya!" Seru Tsuna sembari menahan air yang akan masuk.

"Ini sangat extrem!" Seru Ryohei sembari mendorong dengan kuat.

"Hati-hati! Jika terlalu kuat didorong pintu akan hancur!" Ucap Gokudera.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gokudera!" Ucap Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu usahakan tidak hancur!" Ucap Mukuro.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama..." Ucap Chrome.

"Bertahanlah Chrome." Ucap Mukuro.

"HIEEEEE! Semuanya tetap bertahan!" Ucap Tsuna.

.xXx.

Keesokkan harinya cuacah menjadi cerah dan sinar matahari masuk dicela-celah. Semuanya nampak berbaring sembari membuka matanya diranjang Tsuna, takut-takut jika hujan kembali dan banjir kembali.

"Aku akan mengeceknya Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera dan turun kebawah, dibawah terlihat semua barang berhamburan dan tersapuh bersih "Banjirnya sudah hilang Juudaime." Satu-persatu mereka semua turun.

"Kacau balau Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto dan Mukuro hanya tertawa saja.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Hibari.

"Ini sangat extrem!" Ucap Ryohei melihat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan.

"Bo-bossu." Ucap Chrome dan terlihat pintu terbuka.

"Kerja bagus Dame-Tsuna, tidak kusangka kalian tetap berada dirumah selama itu terjadi." Ucap Reborn.

"Reborn! Kau sudah kembali! Dimana kaa-san, Lambo, I-pin dan Bianchi?!" Tanya Tsuna.

"Mereka masih ada di Italy, aku kesini untuk menjemput kalian Dame-Tsuna." Jawab Reborn.

"Dan apa maksudmu selama itu terjadi Arcobaleno?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Hmm, kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Sebaiknya kalian lihat diluar." Ucap Reborn dan mereka semua pergi keluar, melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka terdiam dan membatu. Dihadapan mereka, beberapa rumah telah roboh dan pohon-pohon tumbang.

"Re-Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kemarin, karena Jepang terserang badai besar, air laut menguap dan terjadi Tsunami. Tak kusangka kalian masih tetap berada disana." Ucap Reborn.

"HHHAAAAA?!" Teriak mereka semua "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Silver **: YOOSSHH! Selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Garing? Kerasa humornya? Seru? Ahahaha, tolong review ya! Saya akan sangat senang jika kalian mereview cerita ini. Dan kalau ingin nanti saya bakalan buat ke chapter jadinya satu-persatu chapter diisi dengan mafia lainnya!

Sekali lagi jangan lupa review please!

Ciao, ciao~.


End file.
